


Techza art :D

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :], CHARACTERS NOT CONTENT CREATORS, Fanart, Fluff, I'm very soft for these 2, M/M, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), yeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: here you gooo :]Request for stuff if you want :D 👍also DNI if you're problematic :[
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 451
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

I just came here to post some fluff and leave :]

request scenarios if you want - I might read them and maybe draw them who knows :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello agaiinnn

I didn’t expect to have this much support on the first chapter :’] 

This is a thank you gift :D

I’ll try posting as much as I can but please keep in mind that I have school :]] 

Techno is always gentle and slow with Phils wings when preening (bc he doesn't want to risk hurting Phil)

But Phil just wants him to finish faster bc Techno always gives him a nice back massage afterwards. :D

I'll try drawing Techno massaging Phil next week,,,, I don't really know how to draw that,,,, but ye :]]]]


End file.
